Harry's New Love
by Melwong
Summary: Who is Harry's new love? Read on and find out.
1. Default Chapter

Harry's new love Harry did not have to go to classes today as he was feeling sick, lying in the hospital wing. This morning, he had caught a cold while bathing. He faced the ceiling while in deep thoughts. Cho had tried to kiss him the other day but he avoided it immediately and what Cho got was only part of his face. He did not know how long he could stand it. Seeing Hermione and Ron being closer and closer each day, he could not do anything but feel jealous. He felt that his love for Cho has faded but he could not explain. He found that Hermione was much sweeter than Cho.Then he fell into a deep sleep... ... 'Good morning Harry, are you feeling better?' Hermione asked sweetly when she saw Harry in the common room. 'Better' Harry replied, smiling awkwardly. His face was blushing like mad and he had tried to cover it in case she saw it. Together, they went down for breakfast before first period which was potions. Fortunately, Professor Snape did not make it take points from Gryffindor house that morning but ignored them for the whole lesson. The day ended pretty quickly and soon it was time for dinner. Harry ate his food in silence with only one helping while the rest had at least two helpings each. After finishing his dinner, Harry trotted up to his dormitory with Hermione and Ron, thinking of how to break up with Cho along the way while they chatted happily. 'Urm, I think that it would be best if we break up for a while. I think that we do not suit each other' Harry practiced his speech to the mirror in his dormitory. After a while, Harry decided that this will be what he wants to tell Cho tomorrow.  
The whole of next day, Harry found that wherever Cho went, she was surrounded by a bunch of girls from Ravenclaw house. He just could not embarrass her in front of her friends. Then his opportunity came. Cho was in the library alone in a corner of the library.  
  
If you want to find out whether Harry broke up with Cho on that day, submit a review and I will continue with the story. No lesser than 5 reviews!!!And thanx for reading my story! 


	2. The Break Up

You enjoyed my story??? I am sooo glad. So now we will continue the story about whether Harry broke up with Cho or not. Read on and find out.  
  
Harry walked silently to the table where Cho was and sat down beside her. Cho did not even look up from her book but continued reading. 'Cho, I need to talk to you,' Harry whispered in her ears. Finally Cho looked up and before Harry had the chance to bring the subject up, Cho's friends had approached the table and were all whispering to each other. Harry thought for a moment and thought that it would be best to tell her another time. 'Yes Harry, what do you want to speak to me about?' Cho asked intently. 'Nothing,' Harry replied and left in a rush.  
  
'I should have told her frankly that I want a break up and it will end all my troubles!' Harry muttered under his breath. 'What? I didn't catch what you just said .' Ron answered. They were walking to the great hall for dinner. When the food appeared on the table, Harry just grabbed whatever was on the table as he had not eaten for the whole day and was starving. After finishing his dinner, he went back to his dormitory alone without waiting for Ron and Hermione.  
  
'I do not care whether she is alone or with her friends. I am going to tell her even if it is going to break her heart. I cannot stand it anymore!!!!' Harry thought in his head. No sooner than that had he fallen asleep.  
  
The next morning, before he even sat down at Gryffindor house table for breakfast, he walked right up to Cho. She looked startled at first when seeing Harry but later shocked when Harry broke the news to her. She thought that she had done something wrongly and quickly asked Harry 'Harry, have I done something wrong? Why do you want to break up with me suddenly?' Harry shook his head and replied 'No. It is just that... ... I do not ... love you anymore. I'm sorry.' Then Harry left without eating his breakfast.  
  
Even though he knew that he had just broken Cho's heart, he was happy as he was now free. He longer had to lie to Cho about being happy with her when his heart was actually with Hermione.  
  
What does Harry plan to do next?? Stay tuned for the next chapter. Read and Submit review please!!! Thanx!! 


End file.
